


Too Many Say Hello

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate AU, first person POV, mention of Rachel and Finn, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: Rachel found her soulmate in Finn Husdon and then Jesse came into the picture. Rachel thought she could ignore the pull and re-find that happiness with Finn. But something just seems off.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Series: Love Story [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/228578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Too Many Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says are somewhere on your body. Might come back and add more to this, but for now~~ enjoy! :)  
> -I want to write something sweet and cute, but needed up being a bit angsty...

Jesse stands in front of the mirror, trying on the clothes for Regional's. The pink somehow fitting his skin tone perfectly and I don't think there is a color that he can't make work. I try not to admire him, to look at him and want him in some way or another. It was wrong. He seems happy with it and turns to me.

"What do you think?" He asks and I smile.

"You look like a dream," I say without thinking and he gets this smile, looking like I'm the only one in the world and then we realize it and I cough, trying to upset the mood, ruin the moment and he looks away fast. I hate this, this feeling pulling me toward him. It was wrong. Finn was my soulmate. He had said the magical words and my words were on him as well. I get distracted when Jesse start unbuttoning the shirt, his undershirt riding up a bit, flashing dark black words round his hip. “Wait,” I say, inching closer against my better judgment, and he pulls his shirt down fast. All of this was against my better judgment but I continue forward, scared. “Lift your shirt again.” I don’t ask it, I command it. 

He laughs, but it’s stuttered, like he is trying to deflect me. “I’m pretty sure your soulmate wouldn’t like that, Berry.” He says, but I can’t let it go.

“Don’t play around, Jesse.” I say, my voice is icey. “I know what I saw, and what I saw,” my voice catches in my throat as I realize the truth. His eyes are wide with fear as he too realizes I did see, that I know. “I saw my words written on you.” I finish and look at him. That scrawl across his hip, _you're Jesse St. James_. I look to him for the answers and instead I’m met with closed eyes and a breath of relief or maybe sadness. 

"Do I have two soulmates?" I ask aloud confused and Jesse shakes his head. “Then what's true then?” I ask. “This feeling isn’t something I’m misunderstanding, it’s because we’re fated?” I motion toward us and ask more, needing to know. 

“Rachel…” he drifts off and now I’m angry. “You had Finn, you love him,” He tries to tell me and lash out.

“I don’t need to be told who I love!” I yell out. “You both- you played me,” I break and tears slowly fall down my face. “You knew and you…” I lose my words, lose my thoughts. Everything was circling around me and my head felt dizzy. Did he not want me? Was I not what he imagined and the fact that we were tied disgusted him so much he made sure I never found out.

I sit back down, falling into the chair and he rushes to me, pushing my hair back the way he’s done so many times. “You are happy with him, Rach. I thought that as long as you were happy I would be happy. I didn’t want to destroy that.” He tells me, rushing out his excuse, his reason. Whatever it was.

“I’ve felt like I was wrong, like I was cheating on my soulmate-" I tell him as the tears roll forward. "I've felt like I was trapped in a soulmate bond that wasn’t right.” I cry and he wipes the tears away as they fall.

“I’m so sorry, Rachel, I…” He breaks his sentence, not knowing how to continue. “I thought that If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” 

I look at him and my heart breaks  but there's still something I have to know. "Believe what?" I ask him.

He gives me that look, the look I've become accustomed too, that there's something he is withholding, that he won't tell me but this time he does. "I confronted Finn, when I found out, after you told me that you already met your soulmate." I close my eyes at the memory. I felt it in that moment, that those words were wrong and yet I ignored it. "I needed to know that he loved you and he does, Rach. He does love you but you don't have two soulmates." He finishes but my question is still unanswered. "He messed with his marking, to make it your words, he orchestrated it to be with you."

I want to cry more but I can't. I'm shocked. "He wanted me that much?" I ask Jesse but I feel like there has to be more.

"Anything else I thin should be explained by him." He answers, telling me that he won't answer anymore about Finn. I look at him, his hand still on my face, looking at me with so much love that I ignored. He didn't tell me the truth because he thought I wouldn't hear it. I felt like I was wrong and yet I was just blind.  I made my soulmate feel unwanted, like he would never have a place. I made him feel like he couldn’t come to me. I made her feel unwanted. The one person in the world who will always be there, always love you, always want you and I turned him away. 

I wrap my arms around him tight, falling into him and off the chair until we’re a crumpled heap on the floor. “I’m so sorry,” I say. I was wrong, he was wrong. We both made mistakes. “I felt it, that pull to you,” I tell him, “but Finn always said we were soulmates, that our words matched so I thought it was wrong and that I had to fight it.” I explain and he listens.

“You do have the worst word,” Jesse jokes, his hand brushing against my forearm where the word ‘Hello’ was etched, the black of it against my skin startling.

I can’t help but laugh, the broken noise of it affected by my crying. “Well, you chose to say that, so I don’t see how it’s my fault.” I respond and he holds me tighter and I cuddle into him, enjoying the peace that seems to come with him. The rightness of it all.

“We’re inevitable, Rachel. I always believed that.” He says and I turn my face up to meet him and he leans down, kissing me, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything more true.


End file.
